Tuesdays and the Women's Rec Room revamped
by courtjester2
Summary: Jack listens in on a conversation he wasn't meant to hear, and a misunderstanding has some interesting consequences
1. Chapter 1

Tuesdays and the Women's Rec Room

Summary: Jack accidentally eavesdrops on a certain Colonel.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of it. If I did Sam and Jack would so be together

Jack O'Neill wandered aimlessly through the various corridors of the SGC, with nothing better to do since he had crashed his computer for the third time this week. He had thought briefly about calling the computer maintenance guys, but had decided thatnot having computer was a good excuse for not having finishedhis so to be late mission reports.

Besides, it was Tuesday. Jack hated Tuesdays; they meant paperwork, bad food and politics. Jack groaned loudly as he thought about the upcoming trade negotiations with the Rithomians, an advanced culture who had no problem sharing, unlike the Tollan.'Uh, Tollans', Jack thought to himself. Just thinking about the Tollan put him in a bad mood. He hadn't talked to them in years. It was kinda hard to talk to people who were dead, but hey, if Danny-boy could do it.

He had never really liked the Tollan, but that was only because of their technology hoarding and had nothing to do with Carter making out with that guy, Narim. 'Yeah right, even I don't buy that,' Jack thought to himself.

Pulling himself out of his daydream, Jack looked around. He found himself in front of the newly formed 'Women's Rec Room'. The whole concept had been Carters idea. She had shown up in his office one day and told him to sign something, before shoving a piece of paper in his face. So of course, he had signed it and this room had been the result.

Shaking his head, Jack made a move to leave, but a familiar voice coming from inside the rec room caught his attention. "No way, George Clooney is ok looking but he's not that hot," Cassie Fraiser exclaimed loudly. 'Wonder why she's here' Jack thought to himself. ' Oh, that's right, she's on vacation and is visiting Carter. Again, Jack turned to leave, before his 2IC's voice caused him to freeze mid-step.

"Your crazy, Cas, George Clooney is so sexy," Samantha Carter argued. 'Did Carter just say sexy' Jack wondered briefly, before turning his attention back to what sounded like a very interesting conversation.

"Sam," Cassie exclaimed, "How can you say that? He's, well,... _old_!" Sam laughed at Cassie's whispered statement of disbelief, "Cassie, come on, that's like saying Tom Cruise is ugly just because he's in his forties." Cassie snorted in disbelief "That's different. Tom Cruise is in great shape and he doesn't have gray hair."

Outside the Rec. Room, Jack unconsciously leaned closer to the slightly opened door, waiting for Carter to respond.

"Cassie, sometimes gray hair _is _sexy, especially on people like George Clooney." Sam reasoned around a mouthful of popcorn. Cassie laughed in spite of herself " Sam, you have a weird taste in guys" Cassie paused, then started talking excitedly. "Maybe you don't have a weird taste in guys. Maybe you think one guy in particular is sexy and the type of guys you like is changing accordingly."

There was a long pause, filled only with the sound of Sam shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sam"

"Yes"

"Do you think a certain gray haired Brig. Gen is sexy?"

" I plead the Fifth"

"Sam, come on just say yes or no and I'll stop bugging you"

Outside the room, Jack pressed his ear even closer to the slightly opened door, unconsciously holding his breath as he waited for his 2IC to work up th courage to answer Cassie.

Sighing loudly, Sam rolled her eyes. There was no way Cassie was going to let this go; she was better off to just tell Cass the truth and then threaten to shot her if she told anyone. Taking a deep breath, Sam squeezed her eyes shut and then softly answered, "Yes, okay, now stop bugging me. And I swear to god, if you tell anyone about this conversation I _will _shot you"

Laughing at Sam's confession, Cassie nodded, silently agreeing to never tell anyone anything about this whole conversation. After Sam had finished threatening her, and Cassie had stopped giggling, they both went back to watching the movie.

Outside the Women's Rec Room, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, leaned back from his position of almost being pressed up against the door. Smiling to himself and ignoring the strange looks some of the airmen gave him, he headed toward the elevator that would take him to sub level 28. Maybe Tuesdays weren't so bad after all.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Season 8

Disclaimers: I don't own any of it emergency

A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I can't believe I got so many. Sorry about the mistake in the first chapter, all the Jake's have been changed to Jack(I think...) Anyway if you notice any more mistakes like that, please tell me

Slowly flipping through the packet Daniel had passed out to everyone at the briefing, Sam tried in vain to remember all the information in the lengthy packet. Apparently, the Rithomians, an advanced culture that SG-12 had encountered, had some very _interesting_ customs, and Daniel didn't what anyone to offend them and cause an interplanetary incident. That part of the briefing was probably directed more at General O'Niell that anyone else.

Shaking herself out of her daydreams, Sam tried to focus on Daniel's lecture. He was explaining why everyone would be required to wear their civies to work, instead of their BDU's. It had to do with them thinking uniforms stifled people's individuality. Because of this, when they arrived tomorrow everyone was required to be out of uniform tomorrow. General O'Niell was gating to their homeworld today, and the Rithomians representative would come back with him tomorrow.

Turning her attention back to Daniel, Sam glanced over at General O'Niell and caught him staring at her. He was looking at her the same way he had been right after the time loop incident. When he realized she was aware of what he was doing, General O'Niell shifted in his seat and focused on Daniel. After trying to figure out what had just happened, Sam gave up and focused on Daniel's explanation of how the Rithomians culture was similar to that of the Ancient Greeks.

After finishing several of her lab experiments, Sam shut everything in her down for the night and headed for her on-base sleeping quarters. Cassie had left after they had finished watching a movie in the Womens Rec Room and she was staying at an old friends tonight, so Sam had no reason to go home. She had brought a duffel bag with all of the things she would need in the morning, since Daniel had told her about the required civies yesterday.

Finally reaching her room, Sam lay down and fell asleep within minutes.

_Beep Beep _Groaning loudly Sam reached over and turned her alarm clock off. She almost never woke up because of it; normally she was up and dressed before it went off. That made it even more annoying when she actually did wake up to that sound. Dragging herself out of bed, Sam stumbled outside and headed for the locker room, where she had left her duffel bag.

"What the heck is this," Sam exclaimed as she pulled clothes out of her bag. Instead of the comfortable pair of blue jeans and red sweater she had packed, there was a pair of faded hip huggers and a navy blue T-shirt that Sam guessed would fit her, but was going to be tighter than what she was used to. Turning the shirt over, Sam saw the word O'Niell written across the front, surrounded by light blue Hawaiian flowers.

Clenching the clothes in her hand, Sam thought about what she was going to do to Cassie when she got home. It was too late for her to go home and get another change of clothes, so Sam was stuck with these ones.

TBC

A/N Don't forget to review or I won't write any more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 8

Disclaimer- Sorry none of it's mine

A/– Thank you for all of the reviews. Answer to Lea Marie- no I haven't really considered getting a beta reader( blonde question but- what do they really do? I've heard people talk about them but no ones really explained it)

Anyway, on with the next chapter. OH and sorry about the spelling mistakes I made and will continue to make( I couldn't spell if my life depended on it)

Walking cautiously through the corridors of the SGC, Sam was doing her best to avoid anyone and everyone in the halls. Luckily, it was still extremely early, so there were less people around than normal. After managing to avoid anyone spotting her 'interesting' apparel, Sam finally made it the her lab.

She had only managed to boot up her computer and check a few e-mails when the intercom crackled to life. "Colonel Carter to the embarkation room. Colonel Carter to the embarkation room"

Glaring at the speaker box, Sam cursed under her breath. The General and the Rithomian representatives were due to arrive any minute, and SG1 was supposed to be there to greet them. It had been crazy to think see could avoid everyone all day, but she could hope, right?

Taking a deep, calming breath, Sam forced herself to get up and head toward the gate room. Facing the System Lords would be easier than what she was about to do.

The entire gate room fell into an eerie silence as Sam walked over wear Daniel and Teal'c stood in front of the gate. Sam stood by them quietly, trying to stop herself from turning around and running right back out of the gate room. Daniel wasn't helping. He took one look at Sam and started to turn red himself as he tried not to burst out laughing, and Teal'c was ,well, Teal'c was just being Teal'c.

"That is a very flattering outfit Colonel Carter," Teal'c informed Sam after a few seconds obviously trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Thanks, Teal'c" Sam replied softly as she tried unsuccessfully to keep from turning even redder.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, the chevrons on the gate started to light up. When the wormhole finally engaged, General O'Neill and the Rithomians came through.

As General O'Neill came walking down the ramp, he was already sporting that trademark O'Neill smirk. As he walked past Sam, he paused for a second, looked her up and down and then commented, "Nice outfit Carter." With that he was gone, showing the Rithomians the way to their VIP quarters.

Sam stood there for a moment, as red as a tomato, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then she realized something. "Daniel was it just me, or was the General not that surprised by my outfit?"

Daniel just grinned and started to walk way but right as he reached the other side of the gate room, he threw back over his shoulder, " Who do you think got Cassie to switch your clothes, Sam?"

TBC

A/N Please let me know if you guys would prefer longer chapters. But be warned, if you would, they will take longer to post.


	4. Chapter 4

Season 8

Disclaimers- Let me check...no still not mine

A/N Thanks again for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter has taken so long( I've been really busy) Hopefully I will get one or two more chapters out this week

Sam was speechless._ General O'Neill _has been the one to switch her clothes, and Daniel had known about it. How could they do that? Why? When? Standing in the gate room, where Daniel had left her just a few minutes ago, Sam tried on vain to figure out what had possessed the General to do something like this. It wasn't like this was the first time he had done something like this, except he usually pranked Daniel, or some of the officers in the Science Dept.

Finally, after trying to understand what had possessed the General to do this, Sam realized that she was supposed to be at the negotiations with the Rithomians, and the meeting started in 3 minutes. Pulling herself out of her daydreaming, Sam exited the gate room and headed for the meeting.

As Sam entered the meeting, both of the ambassadors for the Rithomians rose simultaneously to greet her. They had been talking with General O'Neill, who stayed seated. After bowing sightly and touching foreheads with each of them, yet another strange custom, the shorter one started to speak. " I am Disebek, and it is an honor to meet O'Neill's women. He had not told us he was bonded. Although the women do not normally wear there partners name on their person," the man stated serenely after looking strangely at Sam's shirt. ' He has a interesting accent' Sam thought absently, before Disebek's words sank in.

"Wait...what ...you think the General and me... we're not...," Sam stuttered as she tried not to have a panic attack Could her day get any worse?

"What she means to say, Disebek," Jack cut in neatly as he stood up, " Is that women on our planet don't normally wear their partners name on their shirts, either. _Sam_ is just wearing it as a joke."

As Disebek stood their, obviously trying to figure out what Jack had meant, the other representative stepped forward. After introducing himself as Khahor , the man smiled slightly asa he started to speak, "Now that we have introduced ourselves, shall we continue with the negotiations? I have no doubt that they will proceed infinitely more smoothly now that we are aware that you are bonded."

Jack rolled his eyes as he tried not to say something he, or rather Daniel, would regret later. Then something the man had said clicked in his mind.

"Wait just a second. Are you saying that because I'm married, the negotiations will go better?"

Khahor nodded slightly before explaining, " On our planet, the bonded are revered as the wisest among us. The more years someone has been bonded, the wiser they become." Disebek continued explaining after Khahor stopped. "Once we have agreed to reasonable terms, and I'm sure that will take no time at all, we will all go back to our planet and present our decision to the High council."

Sam, who had been standing in the doorway, slowly made her way over to the table and sat down.

"And by all you mean I'm coming too," Sam confirmed with a sigh. This day was getting worse by the second.

"Yes, because you are bonded to O'Neill." Khahor confirmed with a smile.

Sam paused. Did these people still not understand that she wasn't _bonded_ to the General. As she opened her mouth to explain again that she wasn't married, General O'Neill cut in.

"Yes, because you are bonded to me," Jack announced with a smile. Glancing over at Sam, he made it quite clear that she wasn't allowed to protest. If the negotiations would go better because the Rithomians thought they were married, then they were going to have to pretend to be married.

A/N Review Review Review. And please tell me what to happen next, because I'm out of ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Season 8

Disclaimers- I don't own anything...at all...

Copyright © 2005 (I just found that little "c" symbol on my computer so it applies to the previous chapters to)

A/N Sorry this took so long, finals are coming up, so my posting schedule will be really weird ofr a little while. Thank you for all of the reviews(sound familiar) and anyway I _know _I make tons of grammatical errors, so again I'm _sorry_.

"" mean spoken words and '' mean thoughts

**OH** and if any of you haven't read Small Favors by Eve8 read it, it's the best...And I think that's everything but come on- **Read the next chapter already.**

For the first time in her entire life, Samantha Carter loathed the Stargate. Normally it was a challenge, safe haven, rescue, new hope or simply adventure itself. Never before had she viewed it as an enemy, but here she was placing it in the category as Apophis, Baal, and Anubis.

"Carter, you coming?" Jack called over his shoulder as he paused halfway up the ramp. Sam, standing a few feet from the gate, immediately snapped back to reality. "Sorry, sir," She apologized automatically, a habit born from nearly nine years of practice.

The General obviously took that as a sign that she was fine, and headed through the gate. Taking a deep, soothing breath, Sam slowly followed him through the event horizon.

Stepping through the Stargate onto P7X-569, also known as Ritho, Sam tried unsuccessfully to stay calm. She was pretending to be _bonded_ to her CO, so that a Earth would have better defenses against the Goauld . She was simply performing a civic duty, so there was nothing to panic about. Now she just had to convince herself that was true.

Craning her neck to stare up at the skyscrapers that surrounded the Stargate, Sam immediately tuned out everything around her. There was a young man who was greeting the General, but seemed to be ignoring her, so Sam tuned him out. She was in the middle of calculating just how tall the buildings were, but then the General interrupted her.

"Uh...Excuse me, Sir, Could you repeat that?" Sam questioned sheepishly.

Jack grinned as he picked up her traveling bag. "The young man over there is supposed to show us to _our_ room." Jack then started to follow the man who was heading toward one of the skyscrapers immediately surrounding the 'gate.

Rolling her eyes behind her CO, Sam followed him toward the building.

"And this will be your room for the duration of the trading," Stated the young man, who Sam had learned was named Kikder, as he exited the Rithomian version of an elevator into a large room. Sam smiled thankfully in his direction, before looking in shock at the room before her.

Three of the four walls of the enormous room where made of glass, giving them a breathtaking view of the entire city and the county side beyond. They were staying in the tallest of all the buildings in the city and where on the top floor, so no other buildings obstructed their view. The elevator to the left against the one wall not made of glass.

Sam glanced to the left and saw a king size, raised bed was in the middle of the wall, obviously so the occupants could awake with a spectacular view of the sunrise.

Kikder walked quickly to the other side of the huge bed and gestured for them to follow him. Next to the bed was a panel of controls. After Kikder had explained that the panel was used to send messages, and talk to others in the building and their meal would be transported to the square foot hole in the middle of the panel, he quietly left.

Sam watched him go before turning around to face her CO. 'What now?'


	6. Chapter 6

Season 8

©CourtJester23 2005

Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate no matter how much I want to

A/N- Thank so much for the reviews and all the feedback. This story has taken a completely different direction than what I had originally planned. Because of that, I am writing more from Sam's POV, instead of Jack's. Let me know if you want more chapters from his perspective.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Jack had announced to the room in general that he was going to take a quick nap. After pulling off his boots and jacket, he had laid down on top of the bed and hadn't moves since.

That had been five hours ago. Sam was now standing in the middle of the room, trying to find something to do. She had figured out how the control panels next to the bed worked, then taken a bath. But you could only spend so long in a tub before you turned into a raisin. After ordering a light dinner, she changed into her PJ's.

Glancing out the windows, she noticed that the planets sun was starting to set, and the room was getting darker by the minute. The windows had some sort of feature that blurred the sun when it was in direct view of the windows, so the occupants could enjoy a breathtaking sunset without staring directly into the sun. Making her way to one of the chairs that faced out the widows, Sam sat transfixed by the brilliant display of colors.

Finally, the sun disappeared into the horizon, leaving Sam in darkness. After waiting a minute for her eyes to adjust, she got up and walked around, looking for any kind of seat that wasn't a straight backed chair or love seat. Finding nothing, Sam turned around and faced the bed which her CO was currently 'napping' on.

Making a snap decision that she knew she would regret in the morning, Sam padded softly over to the bed and slipped under the covers. At least he was on top of the covers. In a few minutes, the apartment was silent, save for a Colonel murmuring in her sleep and a General snoring.

A/N Super short, I know. I am planning on having another chapter out today, tomorrow morning at the latest. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

©CourtJester23 2005

A/– OH MY GOD- I am **_so_** sorry this took so long. My computer broke and for some reason , it lacks the ability to heal itself P. So again I am so sorry this is taking forever..My posting schedule will be incredibly crazy until school starts again (I swear, I do more in 3 months of _vacation_ then during 9 whole months of school)

'FYI- this is set after Threads

The sound of a muffled curse echoed through out the vacant bedroom. Gingerly picking herself up off the floor, Sam waited for her CO to comment on her mishap. When all she heard was silence, she realized Jack was nowhere to be seen. Based on the sound of running water and off-key singing of the Simpson's theme song, Sam guessed that Jack must have already gotten up and was in the bathroom.

As she threw her rather misshapen pillow back onto the bed, Sam realized with a start that _Jack_ had woken up first, which meant he knew she hadn't slept on the love seat last night. Clenching her fist and forcing herself to take slow, deep breaths, Sam frantically tried to come up with an excuse for her behavior.

After working through the finer details of her 'cover story' Sam started to calm down and went about eating breakfast while Jack finished up in the shower. She was in the middle of enjoying something that resembled a breakfast crepe when she realized she was completely forgotten to confront Jack about the 'incident' with her wardrobe.

A couple of years ago, she wouldn't have been in the least bit surprised if he had done something like this. But times had changed; _they _had changed. He had left SG-1, was a General now, in charge of the entire SGC. She had become a Colonel and taken command of SG-1. Those changes had affected their relationship; team nights were rare and even though they were still comfortable around each other, the lighthearted banter has quickly fading.

But changes like that had affected all of SG-1. Things like Pete and Kerry had changed the way they each thought about the other, although to be fair, Pete had been a bigger part of that. Staring out the window, Sam wondered if it was to late for Samantha Carter and Jonathan O'Neill.

A/N Angsty, I know but things will pick up in the next chapter


End file.
